


Buy Me A Coffee

by Signal7



Series: 【Stucky】Translation works [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26262169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Signal7/pseuds/Signal7
Summary: 巴基在李子咖啡店工作，这家咖啡店的特色就是可以在网上为陌生人点咖啡。当一个名为史蒂夫•罗杰斯的希腊神祇光临咖啡店，而两个人还没等交换电话号码对方就离开了时，巴基想做的只有一件事：在网上给他买一杯咖啡，让他回来。
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: 【Stucky】Translation works [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907941
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Buy Me A Coffee

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Buy Me A Coffee](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10717962) by [Sanashiya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanashiya/pseuds/Sanashiya). 



> 为了庆祝美队的生日，想找一篇小甜饼翻译一下，在凹三上逛了很久，结果兜兜转转还是回到了法国太太Sanashiya的作品（没错，就是最近我一直在连载的《猎食动物》的作者。）因为“老熟人”了，所以超级顺利地就拿到了授权。
> 
> 这是她2017年的作品，当初是因为参加同年2月份的一个咖啡店au挑战，所以才写了这篇。如今2020了，又被考古的我重新翻了出来。
> 
> 本文故事发展的中心“李子咖啡店”并不只是在玩《美队3内战》中的李子梗，它也是作者家旁边的村庄里一家小咖啡馆的名字，它是真实存在的！作者很喜欢那家咖啡馆，这种堪称绝妙的巧合给作者提供了很多灵感。和现实中一样，文中的这家咖啡馆是图书馆、咖啡馆和音乐厅的结合体，氛围超好。Café Plùm是原型，可以谷歌搜索一下它长什么样

“李子咖啡馆”是一家有些特别的咖啡馆。

巴基在这里工作很多年了，他经常看见这家店尝试新的概念，这些新概念也都或多或少地取得了一些成效。如今，最成功的几点已经成为了店里永远的招牌，比如咖啡图书馆，三个厅里都摆满了书架，顾客们可以从中挑选一本书，边读书边喝咖啡。

“艺术展览”角也获得了很大的成功：每隔两周，都会有一个年轻的艺术家看见自己的作品被挂在墙上，而感兴趣的顾客则有机会和创作者取得联系，商议可能的购买事宜。最后，每周五周六的晚上都会在三号厅举行音乐会，邀请的都是本地的乐队，而每次都是人满为患，把咖啡馆挤得水泄不通。

而真正使“李子咖啡馆”声名远扬的，还得说是他们最新推出的概念——线上咖啡，这个新尝试正以雷霆之势迅猛地发展着。这个点子来源于巴基本人：这是他跟店主布鲁斯提议的，店主觉得这个点子很有趣于是决定尝试一下。他们进行了一些必要的调整，等问题全部都解决了，Buy Me A Coffee这个概念在不到六个月的时间内就占了营业额的50％（这个比例还在持续上涨），而这一切还要归功于布鲁斯、巴基和同事娜塔莎的精诚合作。

巴基为自己的创意感到非常骄傲，他很喜欢向新来的顾客解释这是什么意思。而这一天，一个希腊神祇般的 **新顾客** 也带着疑问光临了咖啡馆。

他刚一进店里，巴基就注意到了他。（或许就像这里一大半的顾客一样：谁会不去注意这样的一个人呢？他金发碧眼，体格强健，穿着过于修身的T恤，看起来就像一个电影明星，或是一个超级英雄。）当这位陌生的男子向柜台走近时，巴基赶紧给其他的临时工安排了别的工作，好让自己可以接待这位客人，然后巴基对他露出了最具有杀伤性的笑容。如果幸运的话，这位金发美男或许跟他在同一个阵营。（不过，他也没抱有太大期望：这样一位阿波罗般的存在不可能是单身。但这并妨碍他试一试。）

“您好，”巴基用愉悦地说道，“我可以帮您吗 ？”

“是的，额…有人在网上通过Buy Me A Coffee为我支付了一杯咖啡，但我不太了解这个规则…”

“简单。”巴基说道，“如果有人在我们的网站上为您提供了咖啡，那您一定通过邮件收到了一个提取码。”

通常这个时候，大部分顾客会掏出手机查看邮件。而这个男人从兜里掏出一张纸条，上面用铅笔潦草地写着一个提取码。这点还挺可爱的。

“是的，给…”

“完美。我把它输入机器，稍等…您的名字是？”

“史蒂夫·罗杰斯。”

巴基点点头——其实完全不需要姓名，领取奖励是不记名的，但这样一来，他就知道他的名字了。

“好了，”巴基继续说道，“您的奖券价值五美元，这意味着您可以选择这个价位以下的任何一款饮品。糕点是不参与活动的，只能选饮品。”

“这样就可以了吗？”史蒂夫惊讶地问道，“我不用做别的了？”

“不用了，除了要选择饮品，”巴基亲切地回答道，“不过要注意的是，如果您选了一款三美元的饮品，剩下的两美元是不给退的哦。”

“合情合理，”史蒂夫说道，双眼看向咖啡馆的菜单，“谢谢您的解答。”

“很高兴为您服务。”巴基微笑道。

史蒂夫在巴基的微笑前停顿了一会儿，然后巴基看见他的眼神落在了别在他黑色T恤的胸牌上。

哦。所以他对他感兴趣。

“巴基。”他说。

“什么？”史蒂夫惊讶地抬眼看向他。

“上面写着詹姆斯·巴恩斯，但所有人都叫我巴基。”

“哦，好的。”

当他看见红晕已经蔓延到了对方的脖子，巴基知道他肯定因为小心思被发现尴尬了，于是好心地决定换个话题来等史蒂夫点单。

“您之前了解我们这儿的咖啡吗？”

“一点都不了解，”史蒂夫露出带有一丝愧疚的笑容，“是网上的一个人让我知道了这个概念。我是一个画家，我会在我的网站上发表一些画作，有一个女孩儿喜欢我其中的一个作品，当她知道我住在布鲁克林时，就想在您的网站上为我买一杯咖啡。我挺好奇的，于是我就来了。”

“希望您不会后悔来这里。”巴基用一种迷人的语调说道。

红晕再一次爬上了史蒂夫的脖子。巴基偷偷地雀跃着。

“不会的。这里很漂亮。”史蒂夫真诚地说道，“喝东西的时候可以看这些书吗？”

“那些书就是为了这个而存在的。”

“那如果我把咖啡洒到书上了呢？”

“我们会向您索赔的，所以我建议您避免…”

“但这种事经常发生吗？”

“不常有，”巴基坦诚地回答道，“我觉得，当人们坐在书籍的周围时，会更加小心一些。但当然了，也会有意外发生。”

“可以想象…我想点一杯焦糖玛奇朵，就不继续占用您的时间了。”

巴基真的很想回复说尽管继续占用，但史蒂夫身后的队伍开始越来越长了，顾客们都有些不耐烦了。

“为您服务很愉快，”巴基愉快地说道，然后以闪电般的速度做好了玛奇朵，“给您。欢迎下次光临！”

最后一个迷人的微笑；史蒂夫垂下眼睛，脖子全都红了，然后也冲他微微一笑，去二号厅或是三号厅落座——总之是离开了巴基的视线范围。

好吧。最起码，他们还聊了一小会儿。

三刻钟过后，史蒂夫又回到吧台，冲巴基露出一个微笑，而此刻巴基正好无事可做，所以他可以把全部注意力都集中在他的身上。

“味道很棒。谢谢你，巴基。”

“不客气，史蒂夫。下次见。”

史蒂夫点点头，脸上又可爱地露出了尴尬的神情，然后没有给巴基留下电话号码就离开了咖啡店。

可惜。

当晚回到家后，巴基意识到自己还在想着史蒂夫。其实不乏有好看的客人光临咖啡店，甚至有时候巴基会想自己应该不会拒绝跟他们相处几个小时，但通常情况下，这个想法最终都会在巴基完成一天的服务，推开咖啡店的门时，就消失得无影无踪了。

史蒂夫是与众不同的。

洗完澡，出于好奇，巴基坐在电脑前在搜索引擎中输入“史蒂夫·罗杰斯 艺术家”。多亏了互联网，他的好奇心瞬间就得到了满足；他立即打开了布鲁克林独立艺术家StevenG.Rogers的网站。

巴基不知道自己具体在期待着什么；我们可以轻易地说自己是个艺术家——却不一定真的有才华。但当看到史蒂夫的画作时，他完全被迷住了。简直太好看了。史蒂夫是个很有天赋的画家，他同时精通数字绘画和手工绘画，油画、木炭画、水彩画，甚至是“漫画”风格，他无所不能。他的作品下面有很多很多留言，都在表达着他们的喜爱，巴基非常理解他们的心情。如果史蒂夫同意的话，他很想提议把他的画挂在咖啡馆的墙上（但接下来的两个月，展示墙已经都预定好了。）

巴基一点点地找到史蒂夫活跃的其他平台，比如Flickr, Tumblr和Twitter。然后巴基发现了他的Ins，史蒂夫只在上面发他艺术品的照片，有的时候也会发一些美食，而当他看见最新的照片时，他差点就不能呼吸了：是他做的那杯玛奇朵，配文上写道：“有人在布鲁克林李子咖啡馆的网站上为我买了一杯咖啡。谢谢！咖啡很好喝，咖啡馆很迷人，服务员很讨喜。我会再去的。”

这一次，轮到巴基脸红了，随即埋怨起自己没有在有机会的时候想到把电话号码留在杯子上。

然后，他想出一个制造机会与他再见的好办法。

只要通过Buy Me A Coffee为他买一杯咖啡就好了。

这么简单的办法，巴基一刻都没多犹豫；他搜遍所有平台找到了史蒂夫的邮箱地址，然后进入李子咖啡馆的网站，又给他买了一杯价值五美元的饮品。等交易完成，邮件发送成功之后，巴基登录Tumblr以匿名的方式在史蒂夫的提问箱留了一条信息。

亲爱的史蒂夫，

我因为你的艺术才华粉了你很久了，看到你说很喜欢今天的线上咖啡，我也为你买了一杯，我只是想感谢你跟我们分享你那些绝妙的作品。

当然了，这不是真正的原因（而且“粉了你很久”仅仅表示“粉了你差不多半小时”），但史蒂夫不需要知道这个。当然，巴基并没有署名，但他很满意自己明确说明把提取码发到哪个邮箱地址上了（以防史蒂夫不经常查看邮件），然后他就去睡觉了，心里想着史蒂夫会不会很快就来咖啡馆——即便就短短地停留一会儿也行啊。

第二天，巴基工作了一整天，而史蒂夫却没有露面；但是，当巴基回到家登录Tumblr看看是否有新帖时，发现史蒂夫公开地回复了他的匿名信息。

谢谢！谢谢你的好意！希望我很快就有时间过去。再次感谢！

奖券的有效期是一年；巴基开始怀疑这个方法是否真的是个良策。而且，在接下来的一周，一种特别的恐惧占据了他：如果史蒂夫在他不在的时候来了怎么办？这不是不可能。他周二和周四上午不用上班。

他问娜塔莎有没有一个如神祇般的男人在他不在的时候来过咖啡店，而娜塔莎挑起了眉毛。

“据我所知没有。他是谁啊？”

“哦，谁也不是。”

他并不是很想跟娜塔莎说他利用Buy Me A Coffee为一个顾客买了单，仅仅是为了有机会再次见到他。这有点可悲。一周末了，巴基开始叹息，觉得他的计划可能泡汤了。

最好得把注意力转移到其他事情上了。

巴基没有真的做到这一点，但这并不重要：一个星期三的早晨，史蒂夫·罗杰斯走进了咖啡店，这离他第一次光顾已经过去整整十天了。当巴基看到他进来的时候，他觉得自己马上就要跌倒在地了：那时他才最终意识到这个故事对他来说有多重要。

咖啡馆的一半都是空的，而史蒂夫只迟疑了一刻就径直走向了巴基，而不是娜塔莎。（她意味深长地看了巴基一眼，挑了挑眉，而巴基完全没有理会。）

“你好，巴基。”他说。

“你好，史蒂夫”巴基冲他微笑，“又是一杯来自Buy Me A Coffee的咖啡？”

史蒂夫惊讶地看了他片刻，好像是没有想到巴基还记得他的名字，随后他笑了。而巴基呢，正努力装作他不是很 **确定** 对方来这里是因为一个匿名者（咳咳）为他买了一杯咖啡。

“是的。显然我很成功。”史蒂夫开玩笑道。

“我对此毫不怀疑。”

史蒂夫的脖子瞬间布满了红晕，而巴基愉快地发现了这一点。

“可以告诉我你的提取码吗？”他友好地问道。

“当然了。”史蒂夫结巴地说道。

他再一次从兜里拿出提取码，依然是写在了一张纸条上，巴基接过纸条，把提取码输入机器。这个码当然是他的：机器甚至还显示了付款的邮箱地址（没用真名，他又不傻）。他的脸上露出一个大大的微笑。

“你的奖券价值五美元”他说，“你想要点什么？”

“额…你的建议是？”

“这都取决于你的口味，但我可以告诉你哪些饮品最受欢迎。”

“你最喜欢哪款？”史蒂夫问道。

巴基惊讶地盯着他。这不是人们经常会问他的一个问题。

“额…我很喜欢店里的白巧玛奇朵…”

“那么，我就来这个吧。”

“好的。”

巴基做咖啡的时候，他问道：

“你之前跟我说你是个艺术家，对吧？”

哈哈。就像他 **根本** 不知道似的。

“是的，”史蒂夫好奇地问道，“怎么了？”

“额…我不知道…你有名片吗？我很好奇你是做什么的。”

“哦！”

当巴基还差最后几步就做完咖啡的时候，史蒂夫在上衣兜里翻找着，脖子再一次地红透了。他递给他一张名片，可上面没有写电话号码，这令巴基感到非常绝望（这可是千载难逢的好机会啊！）但巴基还是微笑着接过名片，并揣进了牛仔裤兜里。

“谢谢。你知道吗，你可以申请在这里展出的。”

“我正要问你这个问题呢。墙上的画和上次来的时候不一样了。”

“是的。上周我们换上了一个叫Lloyd Matthews的人的作品。上次你来的时候，展出的是Sarah Fincher的作品。每两周我们都会展出一个新的艺术家的作品，以供顾客们欣赏。”

“真是个绝妙的想法。”史蒂夫赞叹地说道。

他几乎没有注意到巴基把白巧玛奇朵递给了他，然后看都没看就把收银小票揣进了兜里——所以他都没有发现巴基在上面写了电话号码。而巴基强忍着不要用头咣咣撞柜台。

至少，他没有把它扔了，而是放进了兜里。已经挺好的了。

“怎么做才能参加展出呢？”史蒂夫继续问道，“是付费的吗？”

“是要交一点钱的，没错，但只要20美元，”巴基试图掩饰自己的气馁，“需要提交申请，然后老板布鲁斯来决定通过与否。”

“太棒了！”史蒂夫的两眼发光，“要在哪里提交申请呢？”

“这里，有一张表格。”

巴基给他指了指吧台旁边的一摞表格，史蒂夫微笑着从里面取出一张。

“我很喜欢这里。”他说。

尽管前一刻他还很失望，巴基还是忍不住露出一个大大的微笑。

“很高兴听你这么说。”

这一次，由于没有很多顾客，史蒂夫坐在了吧台，和巴基聊了整整一小时，最后在离开前挥了挥手里的表格。

“我会仔细研究一下的。谢谢你，巴基！”

“乐意效劳。下次见，史蒂夫。”

这一次，史蒂夫没有脸红，他最后摆摆手便离开了咖啡馆；他一走，巴基就在想该做的是不是都做了。他的运气比上次好了一点，最起码，史蒂夫已经有他的号码和展览的注册表格了。他现在就希望史蒂夫不要没把兜清空就把裤子放进洗衣机里…

接下来的几天里，史蒂夫没有打给他，而巴基无奈之下又在网站上给他买了一杯咖啡想让他过来。交易完成的第二天，史蒂夫就出现了。

“又是一杯网上的咖啡，”他有些抱歉的微笑道，“我感觉这已经真正成为一种新风尚了。”

巴基开心地笑了笑没有说话。当所有的咖啡都是以同一形式出现的，确实可能会给人留下这样的印象。史蒂夫不会察觉的：巴基换了另一个邮箱地址。

“不过，我没有抱怨的意思。”史蒂夫补充道。他看着白巧玛奇朵露出很有食欲的样子。

如今巴基的处境有些微妙；如果在史蒂夫已经发现了他留的电话号码的情况下，再给他一次，这可能会让他觉得有点烦。从另一方面来看，如果史蒂夫已经在兜里发现了电话号码，他应该会让他知道，同样也可能说明他不感兴趣。

可是，他 **看起来** 感兴趣。这是最令人迷惑的一点。他们轻松地交谈，史蒂夫似乎觉得他们的对话很有趣，而且他还常常脸红。

他离开后，巴基突然冒出了这样一个想法：或许史蒂夫以为他们正向着成为朋友的方向发展？他以为他们之间有点什么，他们之间的气氛特别好，可是史蒂夫显然选择了对他的一切尝试都视而不见，有点像巴基有时没抱太大希望勾引的那些直男。脸红或许只是因为他容易害羞的性格。

他叹了口气。一切都无济于事了。

然而，他再次以匿名的形式在网上为史蒂夫买了一杯咖啡，然后等待他的到来。

可是史蒂夫没有来。

第一周的时候，巴基没怎么担心；史蒂夫总是要或多或少地拖几天才来。第二周，他开始犯嘀咕了。第三周，他开始通过史蒂夫的Ins和Twitter监视他；三周内，他发了两张已完成作品的图片，转发了一条支持某些权利的某个积极分子的推文。所以也不是音信全无，但也没了解太多情况。

一个月，一个月零一周，一个半月过去了，史蒂夫没有来。为了以防万一，巴基又给他点了 **四杯咖啡** 。一共已经点了 **五杯** 了。可是这些都打水漂了。

突然间，一种慌乱的恐惧感占据了巴基：尽管每次都用了不同的邮箱地址，但是或许史蒂夫已经察觉到是他买了这些咖啡了，然后他觉得这种手段太过于暗搓搓了？（巴基在心里为自己辩解道，他尝试过正常的手段；史蒂夫丝毫没发现他的那些尝试又不是他的错。）

于是他决定慢慢放下自己轻微的执念，但他还是忍不住继续偷看史蒂夫的社交账号，而这除了让自己更加寂寞以外，没给他带来任何新的发现。

.

距离上次露面两个月后，史蒂夫重新现身了，而巴基在差不多一周以前刚刚决定以后不在网上监视他了，对此他时好时坏地坚持了下来。

当看到他走进咖啡馆的时候，他惊讶地张大了嘴。

“史蒂夫！”他喊道。

随即他想起来自己还在服务一个顾客，于是在帮她点完单之前跟她一顿道歉。她冲他会心一笑。

等她走开了，史蒂夫站到了她的后面。

“哈喽，巴基。”他仍是那副害羞的模样。

巴基非常努力地做出他的回来对他来说没什么大不了的样子。但是现实却与之相差甚远——他的双手有些颤抖，心脏用尽全力地跳动着。

哇哦，哇哦。从什么时候起史蒂夫对他来说 **这么** 重要了？首先，一个消失了两个月，甚至都没更新Twitter动态的人真的值得他激动至此吗？

然后史蒂夫对他露出了笑容，而巴基立刻有了问题的答案。是的。史蒂夫值得！

“我们已经很久没见了，”他想用一种漫不经心的语调来说这句话，但令他非常遗憾的是，这听起来有一点责怪的意味。

“是啊，抱歉。”史蒂夫垂下眼睛回答道，“我有事出差了，比我预计的时间要长一些。”

“哦。”

就这样？就没了？一个简简单单的 **出差** ？巴基不知道该说什么了。所以史蒂夫什么都没察觉，他不是因为觉得他太缠人了才不来，他仅仅是 **出了个差** ？

就这样吧。

巴基是个傻瓜。

他真的很想用头撞柜台。

“一杯咖啡？”他问道。

“白巧玛奇朵。”史蒂夫微笑道，“我何德何能啊，在我离开的这段日子里，大家在网上又给我买了四杯咖啡。”

“五杯。”巴基心不在焉地纠正道。

然后。

他意识到了。

他的错误。

他感觉自己像是车灯前的鹿，时间流淌得很慢很慢，他抬眼看向史蒂夫。哦，这一次，他明白了。他睁大眼睛看着他，嘴也大大的张着。

**好极了。**

“什么？”很久之后史蒂夫问道。

“什么？”巴基重复道，他已经决定装傻到底了。

“是你…”

“不是。”

“但…”

“给你，史蒂夫，你的玛奇朵好了。”

巴基把咖啡杯推到史蒂夫面前，史蒂夫接过来，仍然是一脸震惊。这一刻，他在想什么呢？他会不会因为发现巴基是个最差劲的纠缠者而感到恶心呢？或者他是不是刚刚意识到巴基期待着他不能也不想给予的东西呢？

无论是什么，总之他接过咖啡，然后一言不发地就离开了，而这一次，巴基没有挽留；他用头咣咣撞柜台。

“ **妈的** 。”他叹道。

（娜塔莎同情地拍拍他的肩膀，但这无济于事。）

第二天史蒂夫没来咖啡馆，第三天也没来。

第四天的时候，巴基看见自己收到了一封来自“李子咖啡馆”的邮件。他皱起眉头。

**_Buy Me A Coffee !_ **

** 史蒂夫 ** ** · ** ** 罗杰斯 ** （ steve_rogers@gmail.com ）刚刚为您点了一杯咖啡！

请到吧台提供提取码： XTHSJP

奖券价值： 5$

可与其他优惠一同使用！

请享用您的咖啡，李子咖啡馆期待您的光临！

巴基难以置信地眨眨眼。

**什么。**

史蒂夫·罗杰斯刚刚给他点了一杯咖啡？

哇哦。

那天早晨，巴基精心挑选了一套衣服。结果吃早饭的时候，他把咖啡洒到了自己的裤子上，然后他不得不咒骂着又换了件衣服。他开店肯定要迟到了，是，娜塔莎有钥匙，但她会发脾气，而巴基不是很想看到这一幕；但当他走出公寓，他意识到可能要迟到至少一刻钟了。

等他到了的时候，卷帘门已经升上去了；娜塔莎已经到了。

然而，史蒂夫却在门口等着他。

巴基僵住了，他问自己该怎么办，但还没等想好怎么做（逃跑看起来是个不错的选择），史蒂夫就已经抬头看向他了。

所以，没得选择了。巴基犹豫着走近他。

“哈喽，史蒂夫。”

“哈喽，巴基。”史蒂夫微笑道，“今天早上你要工作吗？”

巴基并不知道他想干什么（羞辱，或许？不对，毕竟史蒂夫给他买了一杯咖啡…），而正常的对话让他有点措手不及。

“额…就像你看到的那样。”

“如果你晚一个小时开始工作，娜塔莎会不会生气？”

“为什么？”巴基惊讶地问道。

“这样我们就可以一起喝杯咖啡。”

巴基茫然地眨眨眼。很久之后他才又恢复了说话的能力。

“你想…跟我…喝杯咖啡？”

“嗯。就是为了这个我才给你点了一杯咖啡。”

他的表情表示出怀疑。巴基张开嘴又闭上嘴。

“这不会…我不会…让你恶心吗？”

“让我恶心？”

他看起来真的很惊讶。

“一直纠缠你监视你，不停地给你买咖啡，让你不得不过来。”

这一次，红晕就不仅仅是蔓延到脖子这么简单了，史蒂夫的耳朵和T恤领口那里都红了。

“我以为你是因为这个才什么也没说就走了，”巴基低声补充道。

“我…我只是…太惊讶了。”史蒂夫结结巴巴地说道，“我没想到。”

所以他是 **真的** 毫无察觉。巴基不知道是他的撩汉技巧该回炉重造了，还是史蒂夫·罗杰斯真的瞎——也许两者都是吧。

“但…仔细想想…我…那个…”

巴基饶有兴致地看着他语无伦次地挣扎，最后还是决定缩短他的痛苦。（他们的痛苦。相互的。）

“史蒂夫。你想我们一起喝杯咖啡吗？”

“是的。”史蒂夫解脱似的回答道。

巴基冲他笑了笑；当史蒂夫回他一个微笑时，他觉得事到如今，看来暗示对他不起任何作用，于是头脑一热说道：

“我可以吻你吗？”

史蒂夫再次给了他一种脖子和耳朵受到了太阳暴晒的感觉，但漫长的三秒钟过后，他点了点头，而巴基向他靠近。

“抱歉没更直接一点。”他在他唇边低语。

“抱歉一直毫无察觉。”史蒂夫结巴道。

“抱歉监视了你。”

“抱歉从娜塔莎那里偷来了你的邮箱地址。”

巴基惊叹地笑了，觉得不该在史蒂夫的唇边再多浪费一秒钟了，然后他吻了上去。

有一说一，为他在咖啡上花了四十美元还是非常值得的。

.oOo. 

**尾声**

.oOo.

和巴基在一起六个月后，史蒂夫在李子咖啡馆展出了自己的作品。成功随之而来，巴基得到了说这个艺术家就是自己男朋友的授权，在顾客面前从不吝啬夸耀。

史蒂夫在两周内卖出了四幅画。

他用挣来的钱给巴基买了五杯咖啡，仅仅是为了挖苦他。

表面上，巴基总是不停地抱怨，说史蒂夫是时候忘掉这码事了。

（内心里，他对他的爱又多了一点。）

一切都很好。


End file.
